nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Warnings at Waverly Academy
Warnings at Waverly Academy is the twenty first game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on Nancy Drew Mystery Stories #158: The Curse of the Black Cat. The annoying PC Game label from 2007 at the top of every box was finally loopholed with this game, using the same bar Her Interactive puts on the boxes of the Dossier games. The game was heavily promoted with a microsite, a video webseries, and even a Twitter soap opera. Synopsis Enroll in a school plagued by suspicions and lies! You, as Nancy Drew are asked to go undercover as a transfer student named "Becca Sawyer" at the Waverly Academy for Girls, an exclusive boarding school in upstate New York. The valedictorian candidates have been receiving threatening notes signed by someone called the "Black Cat". As soon as a girl receives two threats, something bad happens to her. One girl had a severe allergic reaction and had to be rushed to the hospital. Another was locked inside a pitch-black closet all night. The parents of the victims are threatening to sue the school if the perpetrator isn't identified quickly. The headmistress is counting on Nancy to solve the mystery before the threats turn deadly. Is there a secret someone wants to protect or are the girls playing games to scare away the competition – permanently? Arriving during a break, Nancy manages to stay in the valedictorian hall where all the action is, and begins her investigation. * Go undercover at an exclusive girls' academy * Immerse yourself in the high school drama by text messages, cramming for projects and navigating social cliques * Run the school snack bar and play air hockey in the student lounge Characters Corine Myers Corine is Nancy's roommate. Painfully eager to fit in and somewhat awkward, she is not well-liked by the other girls; however, she considers herself the only true candidate for valedictorian. Danielle Hayes Corine's previous roommate, Danielle received two "Black Cat" notes in a row and was promptly locked in a closet, in the dark, overnight. Due to her claustrophobia, she was traumatized and left the school entirely. Mel Corbalis Similarly to Corine, Mel is not popular and has few, if any, friends. However, she's more respected than Corine since she's not at all embarrassed about her goth fashion sense and cello skills, and makes no effort to fit in. Megan Vargas Mel's previous roommate, Megan has food allergies that can cause life-threatening reactions. After receiving two "Black Cat" notes in a row, she ate something she was allergic to, went into shock, and was hospitalized. Her parents are considering suing Waverly Academy, but Megan just wants to go back to class. Izzy Romero Izzy is the "queen bee" of popularity at Waverly Academy. She's very confident about her chances to be valedictorian, and already has her future planned out. She's roommates with Leela. Leela Yadav Leela is Waverly's top athlete. Although she recently hurt her wrist and is unable to play, she refuses to believe that this was due to the "Black Cat". She used to be friends with Mel, but upon becoming more popular due to her sports skills, dropped the friendship. She's roommates with Izzy. Rachel Hubbard Rachel is the final valedictorian candidate, but recently failed an AP Chem test and is likely out of the running. She's stressed and forgetful due to her workload, but has apparently always acted strangely and consequently has no friends. According to Mel, even Corine isn't nice to her. Phone Friends Nancy uses a cell phone that can be accessed by an icon at the bottom of the screen. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's boyfriend. He can give her advice if she's a Junior Detective. Megan Vargas After Becca/Nancy gets her phone number from Mel, she can question Megan. Bess Marvin Technically, the player can call Bess, but the call always goes to an answering machine. Trivia Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations Allusions Goofs Microsite The Warnings at Waverly Academy microsite shows a map of the school campus. It also has testimonials from graduates, information about teachers and the valedictorians, the history of the school, activities, and lets people apply to the school by taking a quiz and receive a Waverly Academy ID. Gallery WAClogo1.jpg Logo1.jpg Logo2WAC.jpg Category:Games Category:Warnings at Waverly Academy